fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Football League/Season 3/Fixtures/Team Mega-Bus vs Team Sew'n
Team Mega-Bus vs Team Sew'n is a game in Fantendo Football League/Season 3. 02' Meta-Form clashes with Mr. Green, but wins the ball, he sprints past Ninja-Black and chips the ball over Spergassa, leaving him stunned, he crosses the ball in... and nobody gets to it, Nado keeps it in, he crosses it in, CUBEY WITH THE HEADER, argh, wide. 05' SAVE Midbus saves a Red header. 07' WIDE John Mogwai smacks a snapshot corner wide. 09' SAVE Flaum's link up with Yellow is intercepted by Sam The Koopa, the ball falls to the path of John Mogwai who smacks the ball, right at Midbus. 20' WIDE Fire John intercepts a mild Sew'n passing move, he is slide tackled badly by a angry Spergassa, advantage played as a quick first time shot just outside the six yard box at a tight angle is put wide by Megaman. 22' YELLOW Fire John booked for a tackle on Robot. 24' WIDE Megaman recieves a Turnof free kick, ToadTheif gets into the box and in space and onside. Megaman crosses it in, he gets his head to it, and King Kube Bot keeps it in, passing it back to Megaman, he takes a shot, but it goes wide. 32' YELLOW Flaum is booked for a tackle on Sam The Koopa. 34' OVER A first time volley after King Kube Bot recieves a Sew'n throw-in. But it doesn't worry the goalkeeper and goes over. 36' YELLOW Mr. Hidden's throw is handballed by his Right Midfielder Mr. Sew'n. 38' SAVE Mr. Hidden makes a good diving save from a great Clarx effort, the ball falls to Sam the Koopa who tries to cheekily chip the ball over Mr. Hidden, but he catches it. 40' WIDE Mr. Sew'n's header from a great Mr. Wrinkle cross, goes wide after bouncing once. 56' SAVE Midbus catches well a volley from Flaum. 71' WIDE Yellow takes a first time snapshot wide from a Mr. Green halfway line pass after recieving a small tapping pass by Ninja-Black. 73' WIDE Robot's cross goes wide. 75' SAVE Midbus holds Yellow's header. 78' YELLOW Mr. Green is booked for a sliding tackle on Clarx, not winning the ball, so it's obvious. 79' WIDE Ninja-Black fires a shot wide, he had time too after winning the ball. Shame. 87' SAVE Mr. Hidden comes out of his area to punch away a corner, the first time effort from ToadThief is deflected off the Sew'n defence and a response from Nado is saved. 89' WIDE Nado comes up for a corner and crosses it in, it is headed back out and it falls to Megaman, he taps it back to Nado and shoots, it curls, nobody can be their head to it so it goes wide. 90+3 FOUL The Mega-Bus fans want Spergassa off for a harsh sliding tackle on Cubey, but he did touch the ball and pass it to space, but Megaman intercepted. Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Team Mega-Bus Category:Fantendo Football League/Matches Category:Hood'ems (series) Category:John Mogwai Land (series) Category:Fantendo Football League/Season 3 Category:Subpages